Conventional optical communication systems typically implement one or more booster amplifiers to amplify an optical communication signal to approximately a maximum threshold power level before launching such optical signal into a communication span or transmission fiber. These systems seek to maximize the power level of the optical communication signal in preparation for transmission over the transmission fiber to pre-compensate for losses associated with the transmission fiber.